Insomnio
by i'm david
Summary: Robbie no podía dormir, así que decide tomar una pastilla para el insomnio, Sporta/Robbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, Lazy Town no me pertenece, pero eso seguramente ya lo sabréis **

* * *

Robbie Rotten estaba frustrado, muy frustrado y todo porque no podía dormir, pero no pensaba salir afuera, aún menos recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que estaba cansado y había decidido salir, había acabado en los brazos de Sportachel y eso le había molestado y mucho, tal vez debería tomar una de las pastillas que le habían dado en la farmacia, las cuales eran para el insomnio, si eso sería lo mejor, se levantó de su sillón naranja, mullido y esponjoso. Y fue andando, lentamente, hasta la cocina de su guarida, una vez allí, abrió uno de los armarios, de allí sacó una pastilla y un refresco alto en azúcar, pero cuando iba a meterse la pastilla en la boca, está se le cayó de los dedos. Robbie se puso a pensar maldiciones, tendría que agacharse para buscarla, ya que aquella era la última pastilla que le quedaba, por suerte no fue muy difícil encontrarla, así que se la tomó con el refresco, luego fue a su sillón naranja y allí cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_ _

Robbie había dormido como un bebé. Dio un salto para bajar del sillón. ¿Desde cuando era tan alto su sillón? ¿y desde cuando le iba tan enorme la ropa?, se miró las manos y el cuerpo y no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que volvía a ser un niño, antes de solucionar aquello, tendría que ponerse ropa de su talla, cuando llegó a los escaparates dónde tenía todos sus disfraces, se puso a buscar alguno de su talla y lo encontró, la verdad, no le gustaba aquella ropa: un polo rojo y unos pantalones azules, fue a mirarse al espejo del baño, tuvo que subirse a un taburete para poder verse, tal como pensaba volvía a ser un niño, Robbie se quedó examinando su propio reflejo, la verdad es que no era muy diferente a como era de adulto, solo había cambiado su altura y tenía el pelo un poco más claro. Pero porqué le había pasado aquello, si había tomado aquellas pastillas más veces. Estaba claro que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería despertarse, y cuando los volvió a abrir seguía allí, seguía siendo un niño. Bueno, tendría que investigar cómo se había transformado en niño. Robbie se bajó del taburete de un salto, fue a la cocina y se puso a buscar algo por el suelo, hasta que, finalmente, lo encontró, la pastilla que se había tenido que tomar ayer, lo cual significaba que ayer se había tomado otra cosa, ¿pero qué?. Un sonido proveniente de su estomago resonó por toda su guarida. Uy debía hacer 2 días que no comía nada. Antes de ponerse a investigar qué debía ser lo qué se había tomado, tendría que comer algo, cogio una silla que había allí y la movió hasta la nevera, se subió a la silla y abrió, con dificultad, la nevera, buscó y encontró un plato con pastel, sonrío, que bien comida no sana, lo sacó de la nevera, pero entonces los píes le fallaron, haciéndole caer para atrás, Robbie se cogio al asa de la nevera, el pastel cayó al suelo igual que el plato el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Robbie sabía que no sería agradable el impacto contra el suelo, aún menos si pensamos que el suelo estaba lleno de trozos de porcelana, sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse, cerró con fuerza los ojos, cuando vio que no aguantaba más, que se caería, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, Robbie abrió los ojos y vio a Sportacus, le tenía cogido en brazos.

"Lleva más cuidado la próxima vez" le dijo el héroe.

Lo cierto es que Robbie nunca había sido muy cuidadoso: ni con vidas ajenas, ni con su propia vida.

"¿Quién eres, pequeño?" le preguntó Sportacus, el cual actuaba como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no le conocía.

Con lo de pequeño había adornado bien la frase "¡soy Robbie!" exclamo Robbie. Pero, un momento, Sporcacus no sabía que era él, así que no tendría que admitir que se había equivocado "no, quiero decir, soy Robin" – dijo el villano, no parecía estar muy convencido.

"¿No habrás visto a Robbie?, ¿eh Robin?" pregunto Sportacus.

"Me dijo que iba a desaparecer una temporada" respondió Robin, precisamente el tiempo que necesitaba para arreglar aquel lío, una temporada.

"¿No dijo cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera?" pregunto Sportacus.

"No, ¿y tú? Azul, como un duende y con un olor a sudor que tira para atrás, seguro que eres Sportacus" dijo Robin.

Prefirió hacer caso omiso a los insultos de Robin "sí, soy Sportacus, ¿te ha hablado Robbie de mí?" pregunto el duende.

Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea malvada "si, me dijo que se iba porque no te aguantaba más" dijo Robin.

"Que impropio de él" susurró Sportacus, para sí mismo.

Cierto, él nunca se habría marchado por Sportrarus.

"Bueno, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto el héroe.

Era una buena pregunta, por el aspecto físico, que había visto antes, parecía más pequeño que la peli-rosa "5" contesto Robin, rápidamente.

"¿Sabes dónde quedarte, hasta que Robbie vuelva?" pregunto Sportacus.

"Pues, aquí" respondió Robin, pero bueno, alguien podría explicarle ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta era aquella?.

"Me temo que no puede ser" dijo Sportacus.

"¿Por qué no?" cuestionó Robin.

"Porque eres menor" dijo Sportacus.

"¿Y?, ¿Qué pretendes que haga?" pregunto Robin.

"Tienes 2 opciones: venir a vivir conmigo, hasta que vuelva Robbie o te llevo a un orfanato, también temporalmente" dijo Sportacus, no sabía por qué hacía aquello ¿sería por qué no quería enviar a un niño al orfanato?.

Sabía que con aquel cuerpecito no podría escapar de Sportykook, además estaba hambriento, aparte de que nunca había ganado a Sportacus corriendo. Tendría que escoger entre aquellas 2 opciones: una era quedarse en un orfanato lleno de niños ruidosos, hasta, seguramente, volver a cumplir los 18, y la otra era ponerse a vivir con su archienemigo. Ninguna idea le gustaba, la verdad. Pero prefería quedarse con Sportacus, antes de ir a un orfanato "me voy a vivir contigo" dijo Robin, después de unos minutos de pensar.

_ _

Robin estaba en el dirigible de Sportacus, sentado en el suelo, intentando no hacer notar el hambre que tenía.

"A la derecha está el cuarto de baño" – explicó Sportacus.

¿Cuarto de baño?, había estado en aquel dirigible 2 veces y no se había percatado de que hubieran más habitaciones. Eso le daba una idea, para acabar con Spotatus, para siempre, aprendería todo sobre él y luego lo usaría en su contra.

"Sporchuche" dijo Sportacus, una manzana salio volando y fue a parar a la mano del duende.

Que bien, a ver si comía algo y se olvidaba de Robin.

Sportacus le dio la manzana a Robin "ten" susurró, antes de dársela.

Robin se lo quedó mirando, su cara decía claramente ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?.

"Cómela" dijo Sportacus, poniéndose serio, estilo padre.

"No quiero" dijo Robín.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sportacus.

"Pues, simplemente, porque no" contestó Robin.

Sportacus cruzó los brazos "eso no es una respuesta" dijo el héroe.

"Lo sé" dijo Robin, se sentía mareado.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sportacus, al notar el malestar de Robin.

Robin no contestó.

"Cama" dijo Sportacus, una cama salió de detrás de dónde estaba Robin. El duende le tumbó en la cama, le puso una pierna en alto, sujetándola con una de sus manos, la otra mano la puso en la muñeca del niño.

El pequeño villano sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada.

El héroe le metió un trozo de manzana en la boca.

La parte de razón que quedaba en Robin le decía que escupiese el trozo de manzana, la parte que quería sobrevivir le decía que masticase y tragase. Acabó por masticar y tragar, sintiendo que no era tan mala como el pensaba, tal vez hasta podría acostumbrarse a comer una cada día.

"¿Estás mejor?" le preguntó Sportacus.

"Sí" Robin se sentó en la cama, luego se quedó mirando la manzana que tenía Sportacus, en sus manos "¿me puedes dar más?" preguntó, tímidamente.

"Sí, ten" dijo Sportacus, él cual le dio la manzana.

Robin estaba confuso, era la primera vez que comía una fruta, sin protestar. Pero estaba buena y le había dado energía. Se quedo embobado, pensando.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Sportacus.

No pensaba decirle que le había gustado la manzana "en nada" dijo Robin.

"Bueno, ¿quieres jugar?" preguntó el héroe.

¿Acaso tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando?. Seguramente, no "no, tú puedes jugar, mientras, yo me echare la siesta" contestó el niño.

Robin era diferente, él tenía su propio criterio, no era como los otros niños o incluso adultos que hacían las cosas porque alguien decía que estaban bien o mal "venga, será divertido" intentó convencerle el héroe.

"¿Pero tú qué problema tienes?, ¿Qué parte de no no entiendes?" preguntó Robin, cansinamente, a la vez que se hacía un ovillo en la cama.

"¡Balón!" exclamó Sportacus, un balón de fútbol salió de uno de los agujeros del dirigible, pasó rozando a Robin, y fue a parar a los pies del duende, el duende le dio una patada.

Robin empezaba a cabrearse, no lo podía aguantar, lo hacía para fastidiarle "NO LO AGUANTO MÁS" gritó, a la vez que daba un salto y pateaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas, su objetivo era darle en la cara a Sportacus, pero Sportacus agarró el balón "vas a ver, te lo voy a estampar en la cara" dijo Robin, el cual fue corriendo hasta Sportacus e intentó quitarle la bola.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**Momento chiste.**

**Se abre el telón, salen 2 pingüinos, bebiendo ¿Cómo se llama la obra? **

**Licor del polo.**

**Dejen reviews, se aceptan críticas constructivas **


	2. Chapter 2

Sin saber cómo Robin acabó jugando con Sportacus, hasta que ya no pudo más, después de 2 horas de jugar a tope, Robin, finalmente, se dejó caer en el suelo, respiraba de forma acelerada, tenía la cara bastante roja y empapada en sudor y estaba jadeando.

"No juegas nada mal" dijo Sportacus, el cual no había derramado ni una gota de sudor.

Robin no entendía cómo lo hacía para conseguir siempre lo que quería de él, tampoco entendía cómo podía ser que Sportacus no estuviese sudando.

"¿Pero ahora que hora es?" preguntó Sportacus.

Robin se miro la muñeca, pero no llevaba reloj, realmente nunca lo había llevado "yo lo único que sé es que estoy a punto de deshidratarme".

"Reloj, agua" ordenó el duende.

Robin se quedó mirando como la cama se levantaba y aparecía un reloj, después salió una botella de agua volando, Sportacus cogio la botella al vuelo y se la dio a Robin.

A pesar de que el agua no era su bebida favorita, vació la botella en un instante.

"Son las 7 y cuarto, el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha, cenar y estar en la cama a las 8:08" dijo Sportacus.

"Vale, pues ve" dijo Robin, a la vez que se sentaba y movía una mano, haciendo un gesto de vete.

Sportacus le cogio en brazos "vale, vamos a ducharnos" dijo.

"Ah no, no, no, ni hablar, búscate a otro niño al que fastidiar" dijo el niño, a la vez que le pateaba el estómago, golpes que Sportacus ni sentía. "_Se va a enterar cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo le daré una buena patada en el trasero_" pensó Robin "_una patada en el trasero, no, mejor le echó de Lazy Town" _pensó "¡para siempre!" acabó exclamando.

"Para siempre ¿el qué?" preguntó el duende.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Eso parecía "para siempre mi perro" dijo Robin.

Sportacus se lo quedó mirando, con cara de no entender nada "¿tu perro?" preguntó, finalmente.

Pero que estupidez había dicho "sí, eso es, para siempre mi perro es la película más mala del mundo, peor aún que ver las olimpiadas" improvisó Robin.

"Ya, bueno, claro, sí" dijo Sportacus, a la vez que abría la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Estaban en el cuarto de baño, unos ojos grises inspeccionaron la habitación, pues, parecía bastante normal: váter normal, lavamanos normal, ducha normal.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de ducharme solo" dijo Robin, aunque inútilmente, porque Sportacus ya le había quitado la camiseta.

Sportacus se quedó mirando el cuerpo del niño sin camiseta, tenía 3 tatuajes, color morado: 2 de ellos tenían forma de alas y estaban situados en el pecho, el otro tenía forma como de ola y estaba en una de sus caderas.

Robin se quedó mirando adónde Sportacus estaba mirando, al principio, sin entender que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, finalmente, lo vio "¿los tatuajes?" preguntó, al fin, al ver que el duende no decía nada.

"Sí" respondió el héroe.

La verdad es que se los había hecho de joven y a medida que había ido creciendo le habían ido gustando menos "¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso no te gustan? Porque si es eso no me importa, me da igual lo que piensen de mi los demás" dijo Robin.

Desde luego, Robin era diferente.

"No es que no me gusten, es solo que es raro" dijo, tranquilamente, Sportacus, a la vez que le quitaba los pantalones, mientras Robin se desataba las bambas.

"¿Quieres decir que son extraños por qué se salen de lo común?" preguntó Robin.

Al duende le costó un rato entender lo que había dicho, finalmente, asintió.

Una vez quitados los pantalones Sportacus se dispuso a sacarle los calzoncillos.

¿Por qué permitía que Sportadork le desnudase? No lo sabía "¿Por qué me desnudas?, ya puedo yo" preguntó Robin.

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó Sportacus.

¿Molestarle?, lo encontraba humillante "sí" acabó por contestar.

"Pero, ¿Por qué? Si eres muy mono" preguntó el duende.

Ante aquellas palabras las mejillas del niño tomaron un agradable color escarlata "¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Anda déjame acabar de desnudarme a mí" dijo.

"Cómo quieras, de mientras me desnudare yo" dijo Sportacus.

Sportacus empezó, también, a sacarse la ropa.

Robin se quedó mirando el cuerpo del héroe, pues no estaba nada mal, estaba muy bien dotado. Alto ahí, en que estaba pensando, no debía olvidar que estaba delante de su enemigo.

A Sportacus le costó unos 2 minutos desnudarse, Robin ya se había quitado los calzoncillos hacía rato y estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

Sportacus se metió en la ducha y extendió la mano, para ayudar al niño.

Robin se quedó mirando la mano, después de pensárselo un rato decidió cogerla.

Sportacus abrió el agua, el niño se apartó al principio temiendo que saliera fría, pero al ver que el duende se quedaba bajo el agua y comenzaba a enjabonarse el cuerpo Robin decidió meter la mano, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el agua salía tibia, luego metió todo el cuerpo, todo menos la cabeza. Al ver que Robin no metía la cabeza el héroe cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y dijo:

"Robin, echa la cabeza para atrás".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Robin.

El héroe le pasó la alcachofa por la cabeza al niño y quedó sorprendido al ver como su tupe se convertía en una larga cabellera.

"AHH, MALDITA SEA" gritó Robin, a punto estuvo de decirle algo ofensivo a Sportacus, pero se contuvo, ya que también tenía algo de culpa por ser tan vago de darle pereza cortarse el pelo, aparte recordó que estaba actuando.

"Tranquilo, mañana te llevo a la peluquería" dijo Sportacus, mientras cogía un bote de champú, se ponía un poco en la mano y comenzaba a masajearle la cabeza a Robin.

Robin decidió disfrutar el masaje que el duende le hacía, ya discutirían luego.

Después de Robin convencer a Sportacus de que era perfectamente capaz de lavarse el cuerpo él solo la ducha acabo, ahora se encontraba con una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus partes.

Ahora solo había una duda en la cabeza de Sportacus ¿Qué ropa había en su dirigible que le fuese a ir bien a Robin?.

"Espérame aquí" le dijo Sportacus a Robin, a la vez que cogía una toalla, se la ataba a sus partes y salía del cuarto de baño.

Robin obedeció y esperó durante unos 20 minutos.

"Lo siento, solo encontré esto de tu talla" dijo el duende el cual iba ya vestido, mientras le enseñaba un vestido rosa "es de una niña, Stephanie, me lo dio porque le iba pequeño".

"¡Ya sé quien es Stephanie!" exclamó Robin "Y NO ME PIENSO PONER SU ROPA" acabó gritando.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Sportacus.

"Porque es fea y de chica" dijo Robin.

"Robin… por favor, solo por esta noche" pidió en un tono de súplica el héroe.

"Está bien, está bien" acabó cediendo Robin, mientras le quitaba bruscamente el vestido y se lo ponía.

Sportacus soltó una risilla, la cual pasó desapercibida por Robin al ver que parecía una niña.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa para ambos: Robin se sentía avergonzado por la situación y Sportacus se sentía mal por no haber pensado en el tema de la ropa.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo el duende cuando acabaron de cenar.

Robin se echó en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Sportacus.

"Dormir" contestó Robin.

"No tienes porque dormir ahí, aquí cabemos los dos si nos apretamos un poco" dijo Sportacus.

¿Él durmiendo con Sporkakus? Antes muerto "no, gracias, aquí estoy bien".

"OK, como quieres, buenas noches" dijo Sportacus.

"Boa noite" dijo Robin.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Sportacus.

Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho y eso que pensaba que su acento portugués se había ido, sería el cansancio, sí, eso es, tenía que ser el cansancio "Pues eso que buenas noches" dijo Robin después de unos segundos.

* * *

**Continuara…  
**

**Perdón por el retraso.  
**


End file.
